


不起标题了（abo）

by Ashqqqley



Category: Identity V concerned
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashqqqley/pseuds/Ashqqqley





	不起标题了（abo）

！！成结中出，潮//吹，怀孕发言，没有强强，是屈服天性的Omega（暗示  
！！很不健康的床戏rua！！  
======

 

发情期来的猝不及防。

才下了直播的老白刚去倒了杯水回来，还没坐下一阵燥热毫无征兆地从尾椎沿着脊柱席卷向上，烧得他眼前发花赶紧抓住电竞椅的把手，整个人止不住地打颤，无意识地夹紧大腿来回地摩擦着。他阻止不了身体一下子失去力气，软绵绵地下滑直接跪趴在了地上，使劲深呼吸着试图集中精神，却被房间主人留下的信息素刺激得更加口干舌燥，意识飘忽地盯着近在咫尺的单人床，还有上面叠好的衣服。

至少不要在这个房间里，老白有些绝望地想到。

 

年前在知道了两人住的地方就隔了火车一个多小时后，老白状似无意地问了瓦不管要不要干脆合住，“你租期也快到了吧，”老白操作着小人儿熟练地躲避着监管者，内心忐忑，“考虑过来投奔好哥哥一起奔向美好未来吗？”

“一起住？你知道一起住会发生什么吗！哦我好怕自己会控制不了日欧的白先生，”瓦不管一如既往地说着逼话，语速飞快，“你们还记得他开色相头换衣服那次露出来的胳膊，太色了我的天，哦对你们听说过上臂捏起来的感觉和揉胸一样吗，不知道欧的白的胸揉起来 — — 、啊他是怎么在这里捶到我的？！”

“你在说什么你是魔鬼吗，连屠夫都看不下去来捶你了，噢哟骗了个闪现厉害啊瓦不管先森！”

“Yes of course，也不看看你男人是谁！”

“行行行你厉害，瓦不管天下第一。”

合租的事情晚点私下再问吧，被臊得不行的老白自己岔过了话题。

真的说起来一起合租这件事时，瓦不管意外地非常冷静，过早离家一个人生活的大男孩儿细致地问了各种可能会在将来同居时遇到的情况，体贴又窝心。

— — 我还没有分化，但八成是Alpha哦，毕竟我是个快乐锋男哈哈哈哈。

— — 还是会太麻烦你了吧。

— — 我没有这么惨啦，也能算个优秀的成年男人。

老白不是不知道瓦不管的近况，看到这几句话心尖尖儿又酸又涩，网络情缘一线牵，他却并不想和瓦不管止步于此。瓦不管骚话一堆老白也不敢猜也懒得去猜到底有几句是真心，反正他相当确定自己是真的喜欢这个小太阳一样的人，希望他能过得好，想和他走得更近，再近一点。一大把年纪了还搁这儿搞暗恋，算了算了，他有些自暴自弃地想着。

— — 你饭吃得饱了吗？确定之后几个月水电煤都能交出来吗？

— — 你白哥哥靠抑制剂各种场合混了这么久，还怕你个小孩儿。

— — 别得意，万一是个Omega呢，别到时候抱着老子哭。

 

最后瓦不管还是选择了在房租到期之前搬来和他一起住，还算宽敞的一室一厅在客厅加张床住两个人倒也不嫌挤，工作用的两台电脑和各种机子也没占多少空间。几个月后的一天老白在自己房间突然被一种带着侵略性的酒精味儿震得头皮发麻，愣了几秒后冷静地从抽屉里拿出一管抑制剂熟练地给自己注射完后，神色如常地押着分化初期呼吸急促的瓦不管叫了车去到就近的医院，一系列检查登记手续之后拿着材料又把人领了回去。

“真的是Alpha啊……”瓦不管坐在诊室外的长椅上，一米八几的大男孩儿缩着坐着看起来居然有点小只，他看着老白神情有些没落，还来不及他开口直接被老白直接薅了一把头毛。

“想啥呢，哥哥又不会赶你走，”老白的声音还是一如既往，他顿了顿又说道，“你还记得之前你生日我怎么说的来着，哥哥一直陪着你，没事的。”

“嗯。”

“回去吧？”

“好。”

弹幕调侃他们两个孤A寡O怎么还不在一起，老白笑笑回应道他俩天天相敬如宾得像两个Beta，一边偷偷地把抑制剂的用量又翻了一倍，算发情期也比以前小心翼翼地多，他隐约察觉到瓦不管对他存有一样的心意，但两个人到现在谁都没好意思开口正大光明把这件事放到台子上来。一个多月前斗鱼开始组织线下活动，瓦不管本来想和以前一样能不去就不去，被老白按着头填了申请表，“你还在事业的上升期，参加参加这种能吸粉儿，哪天成为百万主播了我就不用努力了靠你养着，”他苦口婆心，“就去三天，晚点记得把机票给买了。”老白盘算着下一次应该是在瓦不管回来后的几天，他想趁这个机会拿出大五岁的风度先提的，成也好不成也好总也不用再拖下去了，可他万万没想到发情期居然会提前，他还刚好突发奇想趁瓦不管不在偷偷坐着他的椅子。

残存的Alpha信息素是甜蜜的折磨，高高在上地给了老白丁点儿的慰藉好保持最后一丝清明，却勾得他更加渴望被抚慰，被进入。冰凉的地砖丝毫不能缓解情热，收缩着的后穴开始自觉地分泌出腺液随时准备好被狠狠地肏干，弄得内裤黏湿一片，虽然长年使用抑制剂，老白很清楚自己用不了多久就会完全屈服在Omega的天性之下，他又着急，咬着嘴唇小声地呜咽着。

这是瓦不管的信息素。

不够，根本不够。

反正他要明天晚上才会回来，老白半撑起身子，犹豫了好一会儿伸长手够了件床上的衣服下来抱在怀里，把脸埋了进去，他酒精过敏，平时一点儿都沾不得，现在却恨不得醉死其中，等这一波热潮过去了再想想办法收拾吧。

这是最喜欢的人的信息素。

情潮将他吞没。

 

瓦不管拖着小行李箱回到公寓是当天晚上，他和老白撒了个小谎，斗鱼最后一天组织的活动是一起出游，只不过爆了点给粉丝，算是个变相的偶遇福利活动。他在订票时就和主管打了个招呼。

— — 干嘛不多玩一天？反正最后一天钱也是公司包掉的你不用担心啊。

— — 我要回去抱老婆呀嘻嘻。

— — ……你是当我不看直播哦。

— — 开玩笑啦。

虽然现在只能嘴上占占便宜，他是认真地在想把这件事变成现实。他喜欢老白，早在自己性别分化之前，那时候甚至连老白的性别都还不知道。如果是个Alpha要怎么办呢，这种习惯指挥位的很有可能啊，瓦不管盯着屏幕暗自想到，不知道给Alpha扩张用的润滑会不会很难买到。

老白是Omega的事实像蜜糖雨一样把他淋了个措手不及，可他的心又随之沉入谷底，老白给他发来合住邀请时他很犹豫，他不希望被一直当成需要照顾的幼弟，可还是没经得住诱惑卷起家当顺着地址找了过去。老白在他面前从未失态过，日子过得像个装A的Beta。他分化的那一刻冷汗直下，却在房间里闻到了一种温暖的牛奶香，他心脏狂跳，然后被一脸平静的老白拖去了医院。

完了，他缩在诊室门口的长椅上，他对我没意思。

说好的Omega根本不能拒绝Alpha的信息素呢，这种勾引失败的挫败感压得瓦不管喘不过气，平时偶尔干瞪着天花板打飞机也只能靠着空气里那点若有若无的奶香和非常纯粹的脑补，这次出去玩儿了什么心都没散成不说，明明才两天的时间他就开始想老白想得要命，连门都没进已经产生了被安心的信息素包围治愈的错觉。

……不对，瓦不管死死地盯着大门，心里升腾起了一种奇异的兴奋。

这不是错觉。

瓦不管轻手轻脚地转动钥匙，一拉开门就被倾泄而来的牛奶味儿信息素扑得瞬间起了反应，冲撞的高浓度的威士忌酒被奶味儿混成了性感又柔和的百利甜。他能听到难耐的喘息和呻吟，尽力压下本能轻手轻脚地开了灯顺着声音看过去，自己走时叠好了懒得挂起来的衣服被乱七八糟地摊在地上堆成一个堡垒，他心心念念的人被圈在中间，似乎并不清醒，被光一下子照到不高兴地嘟哝了两声把脸整个埋进衣服堆里。不像上半身披着盖着被包得严实，老白的大腿就这么露在外面，白嫩的腿间还夹着自己深色的上衣，时不时蹭着动来动去，淫乱不堪。

“老白？白白？白宝贝，”喜欢的人发着情夹着自己的衣服自慰带来的冲击使瓦不管几乎当场失控，阴茎被牛仔裤勒得生疼，他耐着性子强装冷静地拍了拍老白，“别躺在地上呀，会着凉的，乖，起来起来，要不要喝水？”说着一手从老白的颈后伸过去一手揽过他的腰，小声地安慰着。

“呜……管管？呼、好难受，”老白的确一点都不清醒，第一波热潮才刚过不久，大量体液的流失让他又热又渴，他直看着瓦不管，仿佛从来没见过这个人一样，却随即身体一软钻进他的怀里，“我好想你。”

瓦不管觉得自己的呼吸都停止了。

“先、先喝点水嘛？”他磕磕绊绊地问老白，顺手去拿桌上那杯水，动作哆嗦得根本不像个电竞游戏少年，老白的唇色本就偏深，直播弹幕调戏他最喜欢的一句就有问他用了什么口红色号，现在更是被情欲磨得鲜艳漂亮，瓦不管看着他意淫过无数次想着把性器插进去让他含住的嘴愣神，一不小心手上没了轻重，水流得到处都是，嘴唇也被水润得又湿又亮。“咳咳、咳、呼……你、你摸摸我，”他贪恋瓦不管刚刚的触碰，好像能救治他情热的良药，他没有章法地去解瓦不管的衬衫扣子，“呼……难受。”

瓦不管心疼极了，他搂紧满身汗湿的老白轻轻地咬他的脖子后面那块藏着腺体的皮肤，再一点一点地放出自己的信息素，直到怀里的人颤抖得没有刚才这么剧烈时才稍稍松开了他。

“要和我做吗？”

这是他的私心，是他一直囚禁在心底的兽。

“……要的。”

笼子被打开了。

“乖，”他把老白抱上床平躺着，体贴地拿了个枕头垫在他的腰下面，“把腿张开点。”

瓦不管把老白的上衣撩上胸口，顺着乳尖一路向下舔吻，他吻得很重，发出啧啧水声，没多久老白的皮肤上就出现了一块一块暧昧的红痕。瓦不管抚摸着他敏感的腰侧，舌尖来回戳弄着老白的肚脐模仿性交的动作，他抬眼看老白涨红了脸拿手背挡着自己的眼睛不好意思看他，压抑着低喘却没有开口说一句拒绝他的话，轻笑出声。

他的手继续往下游移摸进内裤去套弄老白的性器，满意地听到老白猛地呜咽出声。指甲盖搔着根部和囊袋，又摸上鼠蹊部把黏糊糊的精液抹得满小腹都是，瓦不管凑上去吻老白的喉结，脑袋埋在他的肩窝里乱蹭，另一只手在尾椎处一下一下地抚摸拍打，又就是不碰他的后穴。

“你……你好过分！”老白被热潮烧得晕晕乎乎，双腿乖乖地勾住瓦不管的腰，主动地拿后穴去蹭瓦不管挺立的粗大，不得要领讨来的快感隔靴搔痒，后穴的空虚反倒更加明显，他双臂环住瓦不管，本能地乞求着Alpha的庇护，“你帮帮我好不好，管管，我……我想要你。”他越说越小声，最后泄愤一样去抓瓦不管的后背，可惜绵软无力还隔了层衣服，触感对瓦不管来说更像是可爱的示爱求欢。

“想要我的什么？”他恶劣地追问。

“想要你……瓦不管……想要你进来，呜、插进来。”

瓦不管看老白眼眶红红的，也不忍心再欺负他了，凑上去亲吻老白的下唇，在对方顺从地张开嘴后长驱直入，勾着老白的舌尖吮吻。手指隔着已经被腺液弄得湿透的内裤去搅弄他的后穴，发情期的Omega为了交配会自然地打开身体方便Alpha的进入，软肉一吸一吸地像在挽留他的手指。他把老白的内裤慢慢褪下，小心翼翼地扩张，待到后穴轻易地接纳了三根手指后，认真地问道：“我进来了？”

老白没回答他，手臂环得更紧了，他吸了吸鼻子，奶声奶气地又叫了一声管管。

缓慢插入的过程顺利得不可思议，他们的身体仿佛天生契合，捅到底的时候两个人都发出了舒爽的喟叹。瓦不管等老白差不多适应了这种饱胀感后掐着他的腰开始前后挺动，在老白的呻吟突然拔高的时候朝着那个角度大力地整根拔出又肏了进去，像是要把人钉在床上一样。初尝爱欲的老白哪里尝过这种滋味，爽得什么词儿都往外说，双腿大张，黑色的内裤挂在他的脚踝上跟着大幅度的抽插一晃一晃，他太久没有好好释放过了，被插了没多久就射了出来，精液喷在了小腹和胸口上，眼神涣散地盯着天花板剧烈地喘息。瓦不管被他突然收紧的后穴绞得差点尽数交代，赶忙从小穴里退了出来，他温柔地注视着没缓过神来的老白，然后爬下床去。

 

“哈啊……呜……嗯？管管？”

被被临时标记成功安抚下去一波热潮的老白还保持着刚刚的姿势，迷瞪瞪地看着瓦不管爬下了床，站在边上看他，一边面不改色地站在他窗前盯着他撸自己那根半勃的巨物，他总算看了个清楚，脸腾地一下变得通红，“你……你还硬着啊，”他浑身无力，现在算是大脑终于开始恢复工作，刚刚那些淫靡的画面和那点放荡的情话的记忆逐渐清晰了起来，臊得他简直想就地把自己埋了，“那啥，要不我帮你……”

“宝贝儿，”瓦不管笑得有点无奈，天知道他忍着退出来下了多大的决心，“我是个Alpha，一个从没分化的时候就想着你手淫的Alpha，你知道自己在说什么吗。”

“想着我做？很厉害吗，”老白突然就有些不服气了起来，他虽是个Omega，也没因为这个身份感到被社会瞧不起或什么，但装A的评价可不是空穴来风，热潮时几乎没有理智地求欢已经让他很没年上者的面子，“你猜我平时是怎么解决的，嗯？在我床头柜里，你不是想光看着我自己爽吗，我也想。”

那是一根普通尺寸的黑色假阳具。

瓦不管觉得自己快要完全失控了。

他看着老白把屁股抬高了跪趴在床上，纤长的手指胡乱地捣弄着自己的后穴给自己扩张，自己刚射在里面的精液淌出被肏得艳红的穴口，刚做完不久的后穴轻易地吞下了比他要短小的物件儿，老白本就生的白嫩，根本不会暴露在阳光下的臀肉是鲜奶油一样可爱的颜色，被掐了揉了一下就会泛出红痕，黑色的假阳具被他的屁股夹着，股间和大腿根湿哒哒的，又奶又骚地喊着想要瓦不管喂饱自己。即便知道他就是在故意激自己，瓦不管也完全无法把视线挪开。

欠操，他暗骂一声。

“晤……后面好痒哦。”老白还在不知死活地撩拨着他，下一秒硌人的塑料玩意儿被一把扯出，瓦不管完全勃起的性器不由分说地捅了进来。

“那你需要一些又粗又长的东西来满足你啊。”瓦不管从背后抱住老白，把人就着跪姿带直起了上身，他已经不想也没有办法再忍下去了，你情我愿的事情为什么还要等，老白正面对着墙回不了头，但依旧能感受到身后Alpha想要把他拆吃入腹一样的视线，他有点慌了却发现瓦不管的双膝强行把他的双腿保持在刚才大开的状态，是一个根本无法逃开，连动都有些困难的体位。

瓦不管细细舔吻着他敏感的背部，双手也没闲着抱到他的胸前，“哇好软……你是女人吗欧的白，”老白双手扶着墙被瓦不管禁锢在怀里，他从后面清楚地看到老白的耳尖蹭得发红，没停下手上的动作，大力地揉着老白的胸部。老白的身材不像瓦不管般精瘦有力，Omega的身体本就偏软，他又是个万年家里蹲的宅男，不算胖但是哪儿都能捏得到一点点肉。浸淫二次元多年的瓦不管把看里番学到的那点东西全用在了老白身上，手上动作色情又下流，他从乳侧往里推，像要硬挤出条沟一样，又托着上下小幅度地颤动，拇指食指捏着两边的乳头用指腹不停地搓弄按压，指甲盖时不时地在乳晕打着圈儿，“好像乳摇啊，我的天，下次可以用这里夹住我的大又棒吗，再一边肏你上面那张小嘴，你不是最喜欢喝白色又稠的东西吗？”

瓦不管的性器不断地抽插着，他把下巴搁在老白圆润的肩头，温热的吐息喷在老白的颈侧，他爱死这个男人的信息素了，和本人一样又奶又温暖，他感觉像是在肏一小块儿鲜奶蛋糕，化了会变得又黏又软，甜得发腻。“这里，”他食指轻轻一抠，听到老白一声惊喘，吞着自己阴茎的后穴突然收缩，他去摸老白的下面，大腿颤抖，阴茎也一抖一抖地吐着淫液，“好棒哦，我的白宝贝，你太棒了。”他从根部到顶头整根握住慢慢地上下撸动着，稍一用力，老白眼前一阵发白，射在了瓦不管手里。他向后仰着瘫在瓦不管怀里，瓦不管偏过头便亲了过来，卷着他的软舌不停地吸吮。

“说点骚的，嗯？平时开黑的时候不是说得起劲儿吗，”瓦不管托着他的臀肉直接把人给转向面朝自己，一边恶意地加重力气撞那一块软肉，生殖腔的细缝被一点点肏开，老白骑在他身上被上下顶得吚吚呜呜说不出完整的话，吞咽不及的津液顺着嘴角流下，沾的胸口一片湿滑，瓦不管舔舐着他的乳尖声音含含糊糊，“叫哥哥？宝贝儿？还有上次甜瓜给你看的图，你念给多少人听过了。”

“哈……你还记着，这么想听吗，”老白被胸前和后面的刺激烧得不行，他比之前稍微清醒了些，也更臊得慌了，嘴上却不愿吃这一口亏，哪怕是Omega被调戏了哪儿有不调戏回去的道理，他往下趴了些靠上瓦不管的额头，盯着他的眼睛，带了点儿挑衅的意思，“哥哥，下面痒死了？还想听吗，老公，我 — — 啊你他妈？！不行……太深了、呜啊！”

老白根本不知道自己平日里奶声奶气喊哥哥都足够让瓦不管惦记着撸上一发，何况现在湿软的小穴就紧紧地夹着他的性器，每次抽插都能带出些粉嫩的艳肉和之前射进去的精液，骑乘的体位产生了整个身体的重量似乎都倚靠在了那根又粗又长的物什上的错觉，未知的害怕让他不住地抽噎，死死地抓着瓦不管的肩，嗯嗯啊啊地浪叫着，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地往下流，又被瓦不管温柔地舔舐掉。

“老白，我的白宝贝，”瓦不管心都快化了，抱紧了身上的人，一只手抚摸着他的后颈，这一切发生得还是太快了，他仍觉得像是做了一个短暂又不切实际的梦，他就抱着他最喜欢的老白，甚至还有可能进入他的生殖腔，可他突然就不确定了，不确定老白到底是被Omega该死又甜美的天性驱使着和他做爱，还是他也同样喜欢着自己，鼻尖有些酸酸的，“你现在还可以拒绝我……”

“……操你的，老子他妈是别人想上就上的吗，我告诉你我生气了！”老白简直要被气笑了，他用力夹紧了后穴，满意地听到瓦不管闷哼一声，又凑到他耳边低声呢喃，“你有本事就肏到我怀孕啊，瓦不管哥哥，让我怀上你的孩子。”

瓦不管简直要被老白这句话逼疯了，心脏像是被剧烈摇晃过的橙子汽水打开时冒出的气泡填满，他一个侧身把老白推倒躺在床上，拍了拍他的屁股示意人乖乖趴下把腰抬起来，接着抓着两瓣臀肉变换着角度大开大合地往深里挺进，两个卵袋不断撞着臀肉发出啪啪的声音。瓦不管发了狠地顶着那处细缝，龟头被更紧致更柔软的肉壁绞住然后快速成结，快感激得他直喘粗气，肏得又深又快。

老白被进入到了前所未有的深处，生殖腔被肏开了，疼得抽气儿又爽得仿佛被抛上云霄，Alpha的结撑得生殖腔又满又酸胀像含着一汪水，一戳破就会流出来。瓦不管一只手撸着老白因为疼痛半疲软下去的阴茎，大拇指不断地摩挲着敏感的马眼，一只手大力揉搓着他的胸乳玩弄充血挺立的乳尖。老白被他磨得除了哭叫什么话都说不出了，哆哆嗦嗦地射了些，稀薄得几乎看不出颜色，他喘息着堪堪回过点神儿想要拉过瓦不管亲吻，却发现这人还在用力肏着他，根本没有一点快要射出来结束这场性爱的意思。

“不要，快停……呼，求你……我、我不要了……噫？！”一晚上被翻来覆去地肏射了好几次，发情期的身体本敏感得要命，后面却还在持续不断地被插入。明明刚射完，内腔却更明显有一种奇妙的快感蹿上脑门。他不知道这种灭顶的快感到底来自什么，期待又恐惧，羞恼惊慌得死死咬着床单。老白爽得脚趾紧紧地蜷起，整个人绷紧得像一张拉满的弓。他拼命地想要挣脱逃离背后Alpha的桎梏，胡乱挥打的手被瓦不管从上温柔又强制地十指扣住，他着急又委屈，眼泪大颗大颗地滑出眼眶，嗓子都哑了，“不行了，嗯，我射不出来了……唔，你……你快出去啊！要、要出来了、哈、”

瓦不管突然感觉到一股热流淋在了他还插在生殖腔的性器前段，突如其来的刺激爽得他直接精关失守，硕大的结死死卡住生殖腔一股一股地射出了浓稠的精液，他舔弄着老白的后颈在第一次做的时候咬出的痕迹，又一次咬了上去，感受身下人信息素的味道完成了彻底的转变，威士忌酒精被印入骨髓。

完全标记。

“宝贝儿，舒服吗，”瓦不管伏过去轻轻吮吻老白的耳垂，从他的身体里退了出去，“啵”的一声，大量透明的液体混着白浊从被肏得合不上的后穴被带出流到大腿根，又浸得床单斑驳湿乱。他拉过几乎半昏过去的老白的手去摸那处红肿，轻笑道，“你被我肏得爽到喷水了啊，白哥哥。”

离发情期结束还有两天。

 

===End

后记：

一起咕咕了三天直播的瓦白

老白：“……”

瓦不管：“……”

还没等老白说什么，瓦不管一把从床底下掏出一叠东西塞进了老白手里。

“这是我的工资卡，”他有些结结巴巴地解释道，对上老白不解的眼神，完全没了后面做了个爽骚话连篇的气势，“还有我这两年自己赚钱去银行开的存折，两张支票，我 — — ”

“谁他妈问你这个了，魔人。”

老白看着瓦不管一副不敢说话的小媳妇样，好笑地薅了一把他的头毛。

“你总先给我个表白的机会吧，”他笑得特别开心，眉眼弯弯的，“从今往后你就是我的女人了。”

“那、那再做一次？”

“我不让你日啊你快滚……撒手！喂，你听话别啃我脖子？！”

阳光正好。

又是咕咕的好天气。

====（7676）


End file.
